


The Uninvited Guest

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, community: we_ship_hd_here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets dropped off at number twelve, Grimmauld Place on Harry's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
>  **Warning(s):** AU-ish. Fluff.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

Draco saunters into the hallway. His casual grace suggest he has already done so a hundred times before, but the truth is Snape only dropped him off five minutes ago.   
  
Prior to today, Draco never set foot in number twelve, Grimmauld Place in his entire life, and he can't deny he's very nervous about having to face all those people again. He reluctantly admits to himself that there’s even a slight possibility he might be terrified, but he’s determined to keep that little detail well hidden. He is, after all, a Slytherin through and through.   
  
The room Remus Lupin ushers him into is unexpectedly crowded.   
  
Balloons in all bright colours possible are hung up all around. There are cards everywhere too, and in the middle of the large table stands an impressive, three-layered cake. Draco guesses Mrs Weasley baked it. Unlike his own mother, she seems the type who’d insist on doing that sort of thing herself.   
  
"Malfoy?" the unpleasantly loud and painfully sharp voice of Ron Weasley cuts through the room, stunning the gathered people into instant silence.   
  
Draco quickly seizes the opportunity to prove how two months spent in a modest Muggle Bed and Breakfast have done nothing to lessen his self-confidence. "That’s right, Weasley," he states, raising an eyebrow and smirking. “Well spotted.”   
  
"But I thought you were-"   
  
"Off playing Quidditch?"   
  
Ron shakes his head.

Draco advances on him with swift, self-assured steps. "Designing new outfits for the Dark Lord's followers because these days no self-respecting villain wears black anymore?"   
  
"Um, no?"   
  
“Then, perhaps-“ Draco crosses his arms and comes to a halt, his face mere inches away from Ron’s - "you assumed I died?"   
  
"Er, well, er-“ Ron coughs. “Yeah, pretty much."   
  
"In that case, I ‘m terribly sorry for disappointing you, Weaselbee," Draco says dryly. “But as you can see-” he slowly turns on his axis to emphasise his point - “I’m still very much alive.”   
  
Ron's about to retort, but holds his tongue when someone else enters the room.   
  
It’s Harry, whose eyes widen in total surprise, and not just at the huge ‘Happy Birthday’ banner floating near the ceiling. "M-Malfoy?" he stammers.   
  
Draco nods slowly.   
  
Without hesitation, Harry rushes over to him and pulls him into his arms. "Draco,” he chokes out, his voice quavering. “Thank Merlin!”   
  
Draco merely stands there, momentarily frozen and completely without a clue at what to do, until finally, he returns the embrace and says softly, "Pull yourself together, Potter. They're all watching us."   
  
Harry reluctantly lets go and takes a step back. "Um," he addresses the crowd at large, his friends and allies who are all staring at him with baffled expressions, "I guess you had to find out sooner or later. Draco and I, we- um-"   
  
"Ah! Malfoy must be the one who’s been sending you all those love letters these past two months, sometimes more than one per day," Hermione supplies, sounding smug.   
  
"Um, those weren't exactly-" Harry gives a goofy grin - "love letters." He looks towards Draco for help.   
  
"Let's just say,” the Slytherin interjects, “that Potter Owled me a while ago, because apparently his insatiable ‘saving people’ urge was getting the better of him again. I wrote back, more or less out of boredom, and quite unforeseeably, somewhere along the line, he and I settled our differences and soon discovered we have a lot more in common than we first thought."   
  
"Bu- bu-but, Harry,” Ron splutters, “what could you possibly have in common with- with _him_?"   
  
Harry shrugs. “A pretty crappy childhood for starters, and then just doing what was expected of me and not what I wanted for myself, and er- apparently, we er- both prefer boys and I think we could have been friends, sort of, ages ago, if circumstances had been different."   
  
Ron inhales sharply. "I don't bloody well believe it,” he utters, plopping himself down onto the nearest chair. “You and Malfoy _interested_ in each other. Bloody hell!”   
  
Draco smirks again. "Believe it, Weaselbee."   
  
"Draco, what brought you here now?" Harry asks softly.   
  
"Snape dropped me off. He thinks he has uncovered the location of another Horcrux, but he has to be completely sure, so he went over there to investigate. In the meantime, he didn't like me staying at that B &B on my own. He didn’t think it was safe, so he dumped me here." Draco grins. "I’m dreadfully sorry for the inconvenience."   
  
Harry grins back. "I'm not. You know, it’s um- my birthday today."   
  
Draco chuckles. "Really? I never would have guessed."   
  
Harry's cheeks tinge pink while Ron's grow paler by the minute and Tonks' hair colour switches back and forth between purple and yellow. The other people in the room simply go on staring. Possibly, they’re too shell-shocked to react in any other way.   
  
Only Molly Weasley appears relatively unaffected. “Would you like a slice of cake, young man?” she asks Draco with a friendly, welcoming smile.   
  
"I would love some, madam," comes the polite response.   
  
And so the cake is cut, drinks are poured and soon the spell is broken.   
  
Not before long, all present are chatting and laughing amongst themselves and paying less and less attention to the birthday boy and his unexpected guest, who have moved to a quiet corner of the room where they can speak more privately.   
  
"So, happy birthday, Potter," Draco says.   
  
Harry takes Draco's hand. He wishes he could kiss him now and perhaps do some of those other things they hinted at in their letters.   
  
"After the party, I’d like to see you alone," Draco says, as if he's reading Harry's mind. “I think I spotted the Weasley twins pouring something dodgy into the pumpkin juice, so I’m sure that not before long, everyone will be too… distracted to even notice us missing.”   
  
"I, um- I have my own room upstairs,” Harry suggests, slightly hesitant, hoping he’s not being too forward.   
  
“Splendid," Draco replies with a wide grin. He has a feeling he's going to enjoy being a member of the Order.


End file.
